Sweet Nothing (Jarida Week 2014, Day 2)
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: Jack asked, getting frustrated 'What do you mean' Merida snorted, 'I mean-what are you trying to achieve by playing with my emotions! You were trying to make me angry by calling me stupid names, but now, you are asking me what's bothering me! I'm asking you to tell me what THIS means'-Merida confronts Jack about those 'Sweet Nothing's. Second Jarida story. Hope you like it.


**A/N: Hello guys! Another Jarida story for you! And ı know that I'm late, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

''Hey, red.''

He said it nearly everyday at school; at lunch, near her locker, or at a class by writing it.

It was nothing big. It was just the typical Jack Frost everybody knew. But everytime he said it, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Sweet nothing.

That's what it was. It was just a sentence that made her both want to punch and hug him. Hug him, because he was special and he chose to be her friend (not many people call the Scottish archer that, actually, Jack was the only one who did), punch him, because he made her angry by making her heart feel unsual feelings.

She knew that he was special. There was no reason, she just did. Maybe it was the way he smirked at her, or the way he wasn't afraid to push her buttons down, or it was how he could make her happy by saying simple things.

He called her red, arrow, frizzy, princess (The one she hated the most, like, how could he picture her like one?), bushy hair, exc. Those were sweet nothings, her mom had once told her. They were simple to pther people, but those could make someone's heart skip a beat, just like hers did.

She just snorted and told her mom how much she hated Frost. But her mother would only chuckle, mutter something about young love, and continue doing whatever she was doing. And that would only anger the archer more, because she secretly knew that her mother was right, again.

It has been a month since she talked about this with her mother, and now, she was standing in front of her locker, getting her P.E. shorts and t-shirt.

''Hello, princess.''

There was that feeling again. Heat rushed to her cheeks, her heart skipped a beat, and her breath got caught in her throat; all happened the second he said those words.

Merida couldn't focus at anything nowadays, not at her homeworks, not at her friends' words, not even at archery. And that made her frustrated even more. She hated Jack for making this to her. And she was sure that he didn't even know that he could do all those!

''Hi, Frost.'' Merida muttered, nearly unaudible, but Jack heard her. Now, he had a frown of confusion and worry on his face, and it made Merida angrier. ''What's wrong?'' he asked, as he followed her to the gym. She just scoffed, ''Why do you even care?'' His eyes furrowed as he became confused a little. ''Is there a reaon that I shouldn't?''

When Merida saw that the gym was empty for now, she turned to Jack and asked, ''What are you trying to do?!'' Jack, slowly getting frustrated and angry because of his confusion, answered, nearly shouting, ''What do you mean?!'' Merida, snorting and getting angrier, repeated ''I mean- what are you trying to achieve by playing with my emotions?! You were trying to make me angry by calling me stupid names, but now, you are asking me what's bothering me! I'm asking you to tell me what THIS means!'' Merida's accent gor thicker, which meant she was getting angrier by every passing second.

Jack's angry expression softened as he realized something; Merida cared about his feelings, she cared about how he felt towards her. And this made him happy and warm inside. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but before he could start talking, Merida spoke again. ''Look, Jack, we have been friends for four years, and I still don't know if you hate me or not. I don't know if I hate you or not myself, so I can't really blame you. It's just those 'sweet nothing's and the way they make me feel. They used to annoy me, because I hated how people judged me by my looks, but now, I feel angry because you can make me something which I can't understand. I-I just-''

Jack's expression changed to a sad frown when he heard Merida say why she hated being called names, but when she continued speaking, he became shocked, but at the same time, oddly happy. His heart started to race, and he realized how cute she looked when she was frustrated. He did the first thing his heart told him to do to silence her;

He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

It only lasted for a few seconds, and he felt Merida's breath hitch for a second. After he broke the kiss, he spoke, ''Merida, I have been feeling like the way you do, and I was trying to do my best to hide it from you, because I was afraid that you would help me,'' he chuckled ''Well, let's say that I was afraid that you would hate me more. I have loved you since the day you comforted me after I broke up with Annie. You made me forget everything about a whole year about my relationship with her in a few minutes. That's why I loved you.'' Merida didn't speak, but he could see the tears threatening to fall. ''Merida-?'' This time, she silenced him with a kiss as the tears fell. They broke the kiss soon, to look at each other. ''I love you, too, snowflake.'' She chuckled as he wiped the tears with his thumbs and smiled.

They held each other's hands as their foreheads touched, staring into each other's eyes. They both knew that it was those 'sweet nothing's that brought them together, and their hearts always skipped a beat when they heard it.

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm updating late, but I'm trying to update sooner! Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review and fave this. I also have another one-shot about Jarida, and its called '**_Dream_**'. Thank you guys so much for reading. Bye!**


End file.
